Rebellion (Lies)
by holyfire
Summary: Santana takes a liking to the prisons new warden. Quinntana one-shot.


A/N: just a quick one-shot of a little idea I had. Any feedback is much appreciated!

* * *

"Lopez!" the guard known as Puck, shouted at Santana. "Warden wants to see you"

Santana sighed as she heard this; she didn't think she had done anything wrong; however in this place one minor wrong doing could cause you to be sent to solitary confinement. Do something the guards don't like and you could be in the box for however long they pleased.

"Shit Santana, what've you done this time?" another inmate, Rachel said to her.

"Who knows" Santana replied back. She really didn't know what she had done; Santana had been on her best behavior since the library incident last month.

"Maybe she's getting out" Brittany suggested.

"I doubt it Britt" Santana returned, she still had a good five months left.

Santana got up and left her girls to follow the guard to the warden's office. She had yet to meet this new warden so she was interested to find out what they would be like.

"What's this about?" she asked Puck.

"Don't have a fucking clue. All I know is what the warden wants the warden gets"

"What's she like? The warden?" Santana asked intriguingly.

"She's so hot" Puck said back.

Through her time here she had gotten to know some of the guards, most of them were assholes who thought that just because they wore the uniform they were better than everyone else and that they could do anything they wanted. To Santana, Puck was one of the decent few, he could still be a complete dick when he wanted to be but she had been here long enough to know how to deal with things.

"Here we are"

They arrived at the warden's office. Puck knocked on the door.

"Come in" a soft raspy voice replied.

They both entered the room. A blonde woman was stood at the window with her back turned towards them. Santana couldn't help but woman's body as she raked her eyes up and down until her eyes had firmly planted on her ass.

As the woman turned around Santana felt her eyes pop out of her sockets, Puck was right this woman was extremely hot, beautiful even. She could definitely pass for being a model which made Santana wonder why she's a warden.

"Thank you Noah that will be all" she said to him causing him to nod and then walk out of the office. "Take a seat Santana"

Santana took the seat opposite the warden's; she sat down and looked around the room. It was a lot different when the last guy was in charge. She looked over to the name plate that was sitting on her desk.

_Quinn Fabray._

Now Santana realised, Quinn was the most likely daughter of the last warden, Russell Fabray. When the inmates heard that he died they didn't expect his daughter to be taking over, they thought they would get another guy who was stuck up his own ass.

"You're probably wondering why I called you here today" Quinn said as she sat down, Santana didn't miss how Quinn's skirt shifted a few inches up her thighs as she took a seat.

"Well, I don't think I've done anything wrong. I think I've been on pretty good behaviour since what happened in the library"

"Ah yes, the library incident. Where you repeatedly threw books at another inmates head. Can I ask why you did that?"

"Well, she was being a total bitch to me so naturally I responded." Santana shrugged.

"Because of that you got two weeks in the shu." Quinn read of a file she had of Santana.

"Yup, two weeks of pure bliss." she said sarcastically.

"You've been in the box a total of five times throughout your stay here"

"You make it sound like this is summer camp"

Quinn ignored Santana's comment. "And you're here because of theft charges. Care to explain"

"Some people I know were robbing a bank and they asked if I wanted in, I said yes. Police turn up and guess who the only one who gets caught is. What about you?" Santana asked.

"Excuse me?"

"You got to ask about my life story, only fair I get to know about yours? So, why is a pretty girl like you working in a place like this?"

"My father was the warden here until he died and then he wanted me to take over. Call it the family business so to speak."

"No offence but your father was an asshole" Santana said pointedly.

"Oh I'm very aware. Anyway, can we now get back to the matter at hand?"

"And what would that be?"

"I asked you in here today because I am very aware of your… shall we call it social position in the prison."

"Okay…"

"Lately there have been some incidents in the prison regarding certain inmates, now I am told that some of these inmates are so called 'your girls'"

"So what? You called me in here to what? Calm them down?" Santana asked back, she wasn't entirely sure what Quinn's angle was here.

"That's exactly what I want you to do"

Santana scoffed. "And why would I do that? What type of benefit do I get out of this?"

Quinn sighed as she heard this; it wasn't going to be as easy as she thought.

"What do you want?"

Santana smirked at the endless possibilities, but seeing Quinn she really only had one thing in mind.

"You"

"Im sorry?" Quinn asked back, surprised at what she heard.

"You heard me" Santana stated back calmly.

"You want me?"

"I do. You're hot, I'm hot and I know that we'd be hot together" Santana smirked, she knew she wasn't exactly going to get what she wanted but she loved to tease.

"I think it's highly inappropriate to speak to the warden like that"

"Where's your sense of adventure. Might do you good to break the rules once in a while"

"I seem to recall that breaking the rules got you in here in the first place"

"Touché" Santana was impressed at Quinn's comeback, she liked this girl, and she liked how Quinn acted towards her.

"I think this conversation is over now"

Santana and Quinn both got up out of their chairs. Quinn walked over to the door first with Santana following behind. As Quinn walked ahead Santana couldn't help but check out Quinn's ass in that tight skirt.

Quinn leant on the wall next to the door. "I hope you consider what we've talked about Santana. We could really use your help"

Santana didn't walk out the door like she was supposed to; instead she made her way towards where Quinn was standing and stood directly in front of her so that their bodies were slightly flushed together. Santana could have sworn that she heard Quinn's breath hitch at the touch which is why she decided to go for it.

She crashed her lips on to Quinn's in a sudden movement. Santana's surprised when she feels Quinn's lips move against her own, however because of this she puts extra effort into the kiss. She wants this to be the best kiss Quinn has ever had, she wants Quinn to be begging for more.

She enters her tongue into Quinn's mouth and as she does this she is sure she heard a tiny moan released from Quinn.

Quinn's hands shift their way up into Santana's hair, where she grips on tight to keep their lips sealed together.

When Santana feels like she has done enough she removes her lips from Quinn's, but keeps them close together so that they can both feel each other's breaths on their lips.

"I'll make sure to keep my girls in line." she then moves her lips up towards Quinn's ear where she whispers "You let me know if there is anything else I can do for you"

Santana gently bit Quinn's ear lobe and then removed her body from Quinn's and walked over to the door. She opened the door and as she was about to leave she gave one last look to Quinn who was still leant against the wall. Santana smirked as she saw how flushed Quinn looked.

She made her way back to the where her group was since it hadn't been long since she left them; she sat back down at the table.

"So, what did the warden want?" Rachel asked as soon as Santana took her seat.

"Jeez Berry at least give me a little time to get settled, but now that you mention it she told me she would appreciate it if I calmed you lot down"

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked.

"I mean that you guys can't carry on acting the way you are doing. Rachel, you gotta stop getting into fights with other inmates, you don't need more extra time then you've already got. Mercedes, when you say something and someone disagrees with you, you can't keep throwing your food at them and Brittany, stop with the socks, I'm sick of having to smell the stink of other girl's feet because you stole their socks, like seriously it's disgusting. I think we all just need to calm down a little, not draw attention to ourselves. We don't want people to know our weaknesses because then others will think that they can use it to benefit them and I'll be damned if I let that happen. This is our prison and it will stay that way."

* * *

Two days later and things were a little better. Brittany had stopped stealing other inmate's socks for the most part, she occasionally stole the odd one but Santana decided that that was enough. However, controlling Rachel's attitude seemed to be the trickiest thing overall. It's not that Rachel had a bad attitude it was that she let the little things get to her which made her flip, usually on other inmates.

They were all sat in the cafeteria, just another normal day in prison. That was until Lauren, Santana's worst enemy in the prison came up to them.

It wasn't to say that Santana hated this girl, no, Santana fucking detested her. Lauren made it her business to stick her nose in every little thing Santana did, she also made it her deal to try and get a reaction out of Santana whenever she could. She loved writhing Santana up so that she would be sent to the shu.

"Well if it isn't Santana and her chimps. I feel a band name coming along" Lauren said as she came up to their table.

"Lauren, how nice of you to gracious us with your presence" Santana sarcastically replied.

"You know me Lopez; I like the element of surprise"

"Actually, it was no surprise you were around somewhere. It seems as if the kitchen's running a little low on food so obviously you were around to eat it all"

Lauren squinted her eyes at Santana, giving her the look of death. Santana knew that look, it meant that Lauren was not happy but did Santana care? Did she fuck. She was sick of this girl going around acting like she was top bitch in this place. No, that role had already been filled.

"You'll regret that Lopez" Lauren warned but Santana wasn't fazed by it.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" Santana stared her down.

"I would beat your ass but I know you're too much of a pussy to respond" Lauren bit back.

"Oh really? Let's go then bitch!" Santana fired at her. She banged her hands on the table and quickly stood up as she did this she noticed the slightly worried look on Lauren's face telling Santana that she had already won.

By now the entire cafeteria was looking at them, watching them hoping something interesting happens.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Santana recognised that voice, she didn't need to turn her head to see that Quinn was there.

"Puck, take Lauren to solitary"

Santana was sure that she was bound to go there too; she was awaiting those words telling her that she's going to the shu.

"Santana, my office" Quinn directed at her.

Santana looked at her girls faces, they were giving you the 'see you in a while because you're going down for this' face.

She followed Quinn down to her office and as soon as she got in there she took the seat opposite Quinn's. Quinn however didn't sit down she stood up directly in front of Santana.

"Okay so, this so wasn't my fault. She came up to me and not the other way around. Plus she's such a bitch she would have deserved what she got anyways" Santana started.

"Santana" Quinn interrupted, stopping Santana from ranting. "That's not why I brought you here"

Santana was confused, why else would Quinn want her here?

"Then why did you?"

Quinn walked those few steps forwards and then moved so that she was straddling the brunette. Her arms went around Santana's neck as her body leaned into the Latina's.

"Oh" Santana realised.

Quinn wasted no time in connecting their lips together and Santana immediately complied with the kiss. If this was the type of 'punishment' she received for doing something wrong she would be bad all the time.

Santana's arms wrapped around Quinn's waist to keep her steady on her lap.

"Do you still want me?" Quinn mumbled into the kiss.

"God yes" Santana quickly replied back causing Quinn to smile into their heated kiss.

Santana's hands made their way under Quinn's dress and shifted it up Quinn's body. Quinn lifted her arms to assist Santana in getting her dress off. Once it was off Santana re-connected their lips, their tongues massaged each other's.

Santana reached behind Quinn's back to unclasp her black lace bra, she was in awe at the sight of Quinn's body and how good it looked. She took one of Quinn's breasts into her mouth and ran her tongue over the nipple while she massaged the other one with her right hand and rolled her nipple between her fingers. Quinn's head leaned back on instant at the pleasure of Santana's tongue.

She knew she really shouldn't be doing this but ever since Santana kissed her in her office the other day Santana had become all Quinn could think about.

Quinn's hands went down to Santana's top and swiftly removed it, throwing it across the room and not caring where it landed. All she wanted was to feel Santana's skin on her own. She quickly got rid of Santana's bar, as their chest's rubbed together Quinn release a small moan.

Santana trailed one of her hands down Quinn's body and slipped underneath her panties.

"Fuck, you're so wet"

Quinn moaned at Santana fingers sliding through her wet heat. Santana circled Quinn's entrance, wanting to tease her, her thumb grazed Quinn's clit causing Quinn to shift on Santana's lap to get more friction. She kept one hand on Quinn's lower back to push her against her lightly.

"Santana, stop teasing"

Santana smirked at this, she had Quinn exactly where she wanted her.

She entered two fingers into Quinn. Quinn bits Santana's lips in response. She thrusts her fingers into Quinn at a steady pace, Quinn starts to rock forward, matching Santana's thrusts and grinding against her fingers.

She releases whimpers and all sorts of moans which encourage Santana to go faster and harder.

It's not long before Santana can feel Quinn tighten around her fingers. With one last curl and flick of her Quinn Santana sends Quinn unravelling.

* * *

"Well fuck that was fun" Santana said as she got re-dressed. She and Quinn had moved to the couch after their first round and Quinn reciprocated.

"It sure did ease some stress" Quinn replied.

"Can I ask you something?" Santana said as she put back on her orange prison top.

"Sure"

"Why did we just do that?" Santana asked, not that she was complaining though. "Not that im complaining, I mean it was good, really good but, like you said before you didn't want to break the rules, so why now?"

"Ever since that kiss you're all I could think about, I guess I wanted, no, needed to do something about it"

Santana smirked at Quinn's response, she liked that she made Quinn crazy.

"So what happens now?"

"What happens is that neither of us speaks a word of this to anyone" Quinn replied.

"Is it going to happen again?" That's what Santana really wants to know.

"Do you want it to happen again?" Quinn questions back.

"Oh I definitely do, but the question is do you?"

"…Yes"

* * *

Quinn and Santana had been meeting in secret every week, usually once or twice a week. Quinn would call Santana into her office and they would go at it.

Some people would become suspicious but Santana would just tell them that they meet to talk about how things can be improved in the prison from an inmate's perspective.

Santana loved these 'meetings', to her they were the highlight of her week which wasn't really hard because she was in prison.

Plus she had a lot of benefit from it because whenever she got into trouble Quinn would just send her to her office instead of the shu and Quinn would just punish her in a totally different way.

* * *

Santana was in Quinn's office for one of their meetings. They were on Quinn's couch with Quinn underneath her.

Santana's hand was between Quinn's legs, almost bringing her to her high but not yet, no, Santana wanted to ask her something first.

Quinn was so close to her edge that with one more thrust from Santana she would be sent into her high.

"Quinn?" Santana panted.

"Hmmm" Quinn responded, her eyes were closed. She couldn't exactly talk right now because all she wanted was to be sent flying.

"Will you go out with me?"

Quinn's eyes suddenly opened and looked into Santana's eyes as she hovered over her. "What?"

"Go out with me" Santana repeated.

"Wha…. Can't… I'm warden, you're… Mmmh inmate" she moaned as Santana grazed her thumb over Quinn's clit.

"I'll be out in a month, then go out with me" Santana stated. "So I repeat again, Will you go out with me?" as Santana said this she curled her fingers inside of Quinn sending her into her orgasm.

"YES, oh God yes" She screamed as Santana hit that spot.

When Quinn came down from her high she opened her eyes again to see Santana smirking wildly above her. As she got her breath back she realised what Santana had just asked her.

"I can't go out with you"

"But you just said yes" Santana playfully responded.

"I wasn't saying yes to that"

"Oh I think you were. So when I get out you have to go on a date with me" Santana grinned at her.

She got off Quinn and got dressed into her clothes which were thrown around the room. Quinn stayed on the couch speechless at what just happened. She could tell that Santana wasn't going to take no for an answer.

When Santana was dressed she made her way back over to the Quinn and leaned in to give her a kiss.

"Can't wait for our date" Santana winked at her and then left Quinn's office.

Quinn was too stunned at what had just happened to even do anything about it.

It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, going on a date with Santana. Quinn was sure that she would actually like it.

* * *

One month later…

Quinn was walking out of her apartment building and down to her car. She sighed as she had to go to work; she wasn't exactly fond of it these days. It dawned upon her that she only really stayed there because Santana was there but now it seemed like there was no point.

As she was walking over to her car she looked up from her phone to see someone leaning on her car.

She recognised who it was straight away, the long brunette hair, the slender body and the signature smirk on the persons face.

_Santana_

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked, stunned that she was seeing Santana lean on her car. Quinn had to admit she fought Santana looked hot in her prison uniform but now, in her normal attire, she was gorgeous.

"If I recall correctly, you owe me a date"

Quinn released a smile as she heard this, she had missed Santana, she had missed her more than she would like to admit.

"Well if I recall correctly I never really said yes to that"

"Oh but I think you did. In fact I think you screamed it" Santana smirked at the memory.

Quinn blushed "I don't think that was the proper way to ask someone out" Quinn playfully responded.

"What, with my hand down your pants?"

"Yes"

"Okay then" Santana took Quinn's hand and put one knee on the floor.

"Quinn Fabray, will you please do me the honour of going on a date with me?"

Quinn grinned as Santana said this. "Yes"

Santana smiled triumphantly and stood up and wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist.

"She said yes" She shouted jokingly like it was a proposal.

"I've missed you" Quinn said as her arms went around Santana's neck and they proceeded in a tight hug.

"I missed you too" Santana replied back. "Now, for that date…."


End file.
